


Pursuit of Knowledge

by nanaseyoshi



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, learning how to code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaseyoshi/pseuds/nanaseyoshi
Summary: Misane starts to think learning how to code will be a useful skill.Spoilers for final chapter of 1bitheart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya heyya! Been meaning to write this for awhile now. Got a prompt for it a long time ago, but never actually went to writing it. Tonight though my head started thinking about it so I decided to type before I lose motivation!

He was always hard at work. The older males back was bent over in an uncomfortable looking position, with many neon pink fluorescent screens on display in front of him. Their text and windows moving almost too rapidly for her to keep up with. She always wondered if his back hurt in these kind of positions. It certainly didn't look pleasant. Though really, Nanase wasn't the most healthy person ever with his eating habits and general disregard for his own health. 

The door she had been watching him from gradually creeks open, yet the boy still didn't budge or twitch an inch from his many monitors. A thought began to strike her as her mind analyzes his actions. She wanted to learn more about coding. Sure, she knew some general bits and pieces, like most people should in their time, but no where near as knowledgeable as she wishes she would be. That said, Misane also wished to know more about something that Nanase was engrossed in. Because, perhaps, it could help her get to know him better. They were close certainly, but there was still a wall for her to overcome socially. 

"Nanase." A gentle yet monotone word comes out of the Purple haired girls mouth. As soon as her voice echoed throughout the room, the only sound that had been there previously, of keys being pressed, come to a stop as Nanase's head jerks suddenly. He was clearly in a trance whenever he was working as she came to notice, and when his head turns to meet hers, she could clearly see the surprise on his face that she were there watching him.

"Oh, hey Misane. I didn't even know you were here! Is something the matter?" 

"I knocked on the door awhile ago, but I didn't want to interrupt." She replies. A hand comes up to her chin as she continues to watch him for a second. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Hearing that, the expression on his face beams. He always did want to help in any way that he could. "Sure, of course. I'll do literally anything you want!"

"I'm glad. I'd like you to teach me how to code. I feel its necessary for me to learn as much as I can about it. I can't always be relying on you to handle it after all." She wasn't lying. She knew the day would come when he wouldn't be around to help her with his tech jargon or skills. It wasn't an if, simply a when. It was a bit sad to admit, but it is reality. 

"Ahh..." She could see Nanase's smile falter at her words. He also knew what she was implying. Quickly though, his happy facade comes back as he scooches over on his couch to give her room.  
"Alright. First we'll be learning the basics of open-source software."

Misane sets herself down next to Nanase, the general mood having an air of uncertainty and gloom. Yet, a moment like this was precious in and of itself. The knowledge she'd learn would definitely help her in the future, as well as aid her in getting to know the inside of Nanase's mind a bit better. The smiles they wore as he helped her learn various things like OSS and Python, as well as with general topics like how to type faster, were very real. In the end, these lessons might even have come to help Nanase. Making up programs and walls that she'd have to overcome lit a lightbulb in his own mind as well. 

All in all, the time spent was valuable.


End file.
